Look Before You Sleep (Sunrise's point of view)
by Dede42
Summary: Here are the deleted scenes from my recent story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! So this has been recommended by Roleplayer 48, and here we go!

(So, this takes place after people have read Look Before You Sleep, or in Timon and Pumbaa's case, watching it in the cinema)

Twilight Sparkle: So, who's up for another slumber party tomorrow night? (Gets hit in the face by a pillow) How about a week from Thursday? Oh! How about two weeks from Saturday? A month from now?

*Cut to screenshot of Twilight's library, then to Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise watching in the cinema as per usual*

Timon: Hmm. You know, I can't put my finger on it, but I can't help but think something's missing from this episode.

Pumbaa: Like...comedy?

Timon: Well yes. But anything else?

Pumbaa: Umm...

Timon: I mean, isn't this episode missing someone very special at potions and stuff?

(Sunrise Blossom apparently fell to sleep watching this story due to lack of her changing the original story)

Timon: Of course! Sunrise! Wake up!

Sunrise Blossom: Huh what?

Timon: It makes perfect sense now! You're not even IN this story! No wonder nothing different has happened beside Twilight having a pet cat.

Sunrise Blossom: What? But I thought we were showing everyone who knows this show what REALLY happened! Why am I not here?!

Pumbaa: Don't you remember? You went out to get supplies for Apothecary while trying to look after Spike who was so scared of storms he headed off to Canterlot to see if they have better weather.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh yeah. But why isn't it shown on the screen?

Timon: Well Sunrise, normally an episode of MLP is 22 minutes long. Even the ones with you in that we've been showing every brony. But if they did show what happened with you during this episode in THIS episode, the episode would be even longer than it's normal running time.

Sunrise Blossom: Well, do we at least have the tapes from the cameras that follow us everywhere we go showing what happened?

Pumbaa: Luckily, we do!

A/N: Thanks for the suggestion Pinkie Pie! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: (Dede42 is in the writers studio, and she is typing up the Season 2 finale while doing her best to ignore Discord, who is busy tormenting Thanos with taunts about the Infinity Gauntlet, and she looks up when Sunrise Blossom and Pinkie Pie both run inside, almost being run over by the fleeing Discord and Thanos.)

Discord: Hi, girls! Weeeeee! (runs out of sight.)

Thanos: Give me back that Glove right now! (He runs out of sight, too.)

Sunrise Blossom: Wow, how long is Discord going to torture Thanos like that?

Dede42: Until I say otherwise. So, came to see me about those deleted scenes and stuff?

Pinkie Pie: (stares at the woman) Wow, how did you know that we were on our way to talk about that?

Dede42: (rolls her eyes) I just read Roleplayer48's review a few minutes ago. So, I agree those deleted and extended scenes have been fun, but with working two jobs and trying to finish up Season 2, I'm a bit swamp at the moment, so until you can come up with some more deleted scenes for the other Season 1 stories I've posted so far, let's just take a break for now.

Sunrise Blossom: That's a good idea and we'll let Roleplayer48 know once she talks Fluttershy down from giving Robin Hood and Little John a hard time about them wearing clothes.

Dede42: Thanks. Oh, and I am about to update _Look Before You Sleep_ from your point of view, Sunrise.

Sunrise Blossom: Fantastic! Come on, Pinkie, let's go.

Pinkie Pie: (looks up from the _Doctor Who_ book she had been reading) Ok! (She puts the book down and they both leave.)

Sunrise Blossom was at the Apothecary, working on mixing up some potions to deliver to the hospital when Spike came running into the shop with a frantic expression on his face. "Hey, Spike, is something wrong?"

"Um, kinda," the baby dragon admitted. "I just learned that the pegasi are going to be setting up a big thunder storm to make up for last week and I heard that you're heading to Canterlot to pick up some ingredients. Well, I was wondering uh…"

"You're wondering if you can come with me so you can avoid the storm," Sunrise Blossom guessed and he nodded eagerly. "Well, I was going to ask Twilight to look after Rosemary since Fluttershy is busy caring for a sick Bunny Angel. So, let's talk to her and see what she thinks."

"Great!"

At the Library, Twilight Sparkle was in the study and writing a report when Sunrise Blossom and Spike entered. "Hey, guys," she said, greeting them.

"Hey, Twilight," said the orange unicorn. "I have a favor to ask."

"Sure, what is it?" her sister asked, putting down the quill.

"Well, I need to go to Canterlot overnight to pick up some ingredients for the Apothecary and I was wondering if you could look after Rosemary?" Sunrise Blossom requested. "Also, do you mind if Spike comes with me to help?"

Twilight Sparkle considered the request. "Sure."

"Great!" said Spike. "I'll go pack." And he hurried away.

The purple unicorn snickered. "I'm guessing Spike told you about the upcoming storm tomorrow?" she asked and her sister nodded. "I guess I should be glad that Rosemary isn't scared of thunderstorms."

"Yeah, she sleeps right through them," Sunrise Blossom remarked. "I'll go get Rosemary and her stuff that you'll need to look after her. Be back in a few minutes."

"Ok."

A/N: And that's a wrap. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: (Dede42 is still waiting for the last of the tribbles to be remove from the writers studio when Sunrise Blossom and Pinkie Pie run up.)

Dede42: Hey, guys.

Sunrise Blossom: We shared your idea with Roleplayer48 and he likes it.

Dede42: That's great and let him know that he can get started when he gets off his break.

Sunrise Blossom: Sure thing.

Pinkie Pie: (points to the purring tribbles) What are those things? Wingless parasprites?

Dede42: No, those are tribbles from the _Star Trek_ universe and I can't get into the studio until they've been removed.

Pinkie Pie: Oh.

After dropping Rosemary and her gear off at the Library, Sunrise Blossom and Spike headed out on the train to go to Canterlot for their overnight trip.

"I'm _so_ glad that we won't be in Ponyville for that storm," Spike remarked.

"Same here," Sunrise Blossom agreed. She didn't really mind thunderstorms, but given how big that storm needed to be in order to make up for last week's lack of rain, she didn't want to risk her sensitive hearing either. "So, since we'll be staying overnight in Canterlot, how about we visit your favorite comic book shop after we get the supplies I need for the Apothecary?" she offered.

The baby dragon beamed at that. "Sure!"

"Outstanding."

A/N: I know that it isn't very long, but it's been a long day, and I'll be going to bed once I'm done with a few things. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: (Dede42 sits in front of her laptop in the writers studio and is about to type when there is an explosion of dirt and Timon pops out of the floor.)

Dede42: Augh! (she jumps and hides under the desk)

Timon: Sorry! Sorry! It's just me!

Dede42: (she crawls out from under the desk) Timon, did you _have_ to come out of the floor like that?

Timon: Once again, I'm sorry for scaring you and damaging the floor, Dede42. Anyway, I stopped by to talk to you about what Roleplayer48 came up with.

Dede42: I already read the reviews and I was about to start writing the next chapter for the point of view when you popped up, Timon. I also came up with an idea of how Sunrise Blossom ends up in the desert where you guys find her.

Timon: Cool! (he climbs onto the desk to watch as Dede42 sits back down to start typing.)

After picking up the supplies for the Apothecary and stopping by the comic book store, where Spike picked out several issues of one of his favorite series, they started back for the palace. When they arrived in Canterlot, they had been surprised to find one of the royal guards waiting for them with a message from Princess Celestia, who invited them to stay with her at the palace, and they were looking forward to having dinner with the Princess that night.

"Thanks for the comic books, Sunny," Spike said cheerfully.

"No problem, Spike," Sunrise Blossom replied, smiling at the baby dragon. "Come on, we've to to put these away before-"

 _CRASH! BOOM!_

They both jumped when thunderstorm clouds suddenly rolled in above Canterlot, and Spike yelped, dropping the bag that his comic books were in, and fleeing as lightning arched across the stormy sky, followed by more thunder.

"Spike! Get back here!" Sunrise Blossom chased after the baby dragon all over the place, trying to keep up, and she panicked when he disappeared into the Everfree Forest. "Spike!"

Entering the forest as the rain started to fall, made Sunrise Blossom wished she'd summoned help from the palace first, and she was getting soaked really fast. _'Ooh, why didn't any pony tell us that there would be a storm in Canterlot today,'_ she thought sourly as she searched for the missing baby dragon.

"Spike! Spike!" she called out, looking under some logs before moving on. "Spike! It's me, Sunrise! Come _on_!" She was growing frustrated and cringing every time there was a loud clap of thunder that sounder louder to her thanks to her sensitive hearing. "Spike, _please_ come out of hiding so we can go back to the palace and wait out the storm there?"

Sunrise Blossom was about ready to give up and head back when she tripped over a rock and went tumbling down a hillside, screaming, and then there was a blinding flash of white light.

"Ow!" Sunrise Blossom grunted when she landed on something hard, and laid there for several minutes, gasping and trying to slow down her breathing.

Once she could breath properly, she opened her eyes and squinted since it was unusual bright and hot. "What the-?" she muttered, getting up onto her hooves and she was shocked to find herself in a desert. "What the hay?!" She looked around in confusion, seeing no sign of the Everfree Forest, or even Canterlot. "Ok, ok, either I'm dreaming, or I'm not in Equestria anymore." She tested her theory by kicking at a nearby rock and concluded that she wasn't dreaming since it left her hoof sore.

 _'I'm definitely_ not _dreaming,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought uneasily. She was also drying out fast and she knew she needed to find shade and water soon. Choosing a direction, she began running, hoping to find some sign of life soon.

(Look Before You Sleep: Sunrise Blossom's Point Of View: Chapter 4. The first three are short because one: i had run out of ideas completley in the opening scene with you know who in the cinema after Pumbaa says his last line, two: the other two chapters are short because they literally take place before the first scene in Look Before You Sleep)

Me: So this will probably take me a while so by the time this is posted, it'll probably be very late but here goes nothing. First things first though, as Sunrise politely suggested even though she doesn't want to bother anyone else again, Dede42 will probably have to do the part where oh you know what? Just scroll to the top of the review and see what Sunrise said. It'll save me time of saying it again.

*So, after Spike runs off and Sunrise gets lost in the storm (again as Sunrise said, you'll probably have to do if it's not too much trouble. Pinkie's already bothered the both of us enough with this ''project'' she suggested to us both) Sunrise is shown to be hopelessly lost trying to find scaredy Spike in a dry land (where there isn't any Ponyville storm weather) with a rainforest not too far from where she's unconscious. (Gee, I wonder who lives here? No one will ever know)*

Pumbaa (offscreen): Is this the part where come in now, Timon?

Timon (offscreen): Yes it is Pumbaa, my swine. Yes it is.

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): Remember when I said you guys don't appear until season 2?

Timon and Pumbaa (offscreen): Yeah?

Sunrise Blossom (offscreen): I lied! But don't tell Applejack.

*We cut to the jungle where Timon and Pumbaa are sleeping (as always but this time they were sleeping from exhuastion from being Simba's royal servants or slaves and helping look after all those kid characters from the Lion Guard which for someone reason takes place during Lion King 2 if anyone's seen that show. I haven't because it shows Simba once again grown out of his youth and into a serious guy who doesn't have time for Timon and Pumbaa's fun anymore. I mean there was this ONE episode i considered looking at because of the title ''Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas'' but because their names were in the title, it was Clickbait. I'm rambling again, aren't I?) They wake up.*

Timon: (yawns) I don't know about you Pumbaa, but I'm bored! Why do we even bother continuing our friendship with Simba if all he ever does now is work us harder than ever?

Pumbaa: He definitely doesn't have fun the way we used to before Nala appeared and tried to eat me anymore. But remember, he's following in his father's footsteps. From what he told me, Mufasa always took things seriously and worked people very hard.

Timon: But Pumbaa, we're the ones who adopted Simba in the first place when we first found him. That makes us his adopted parents. To have him be a king, take things too seriouslu, no longer have fun and turn us into slaves...

Pumbaa: Servants.

Timon: Whatever! It's just too much! It feels like betrayl! And abuse to us at that!

(Quick note to Dede42 and other Lion King/Timon and Pumbaa fans, what do YOU think about the way Simba treats Timon and Pumbaa now he's a king? We've expressed our feelings a lot of times already. We're all ears if you have anything about this you'd like to say)

Pumbaa: Well, what about the times when he had days off and came to visit us? He went back being the playful kid he used to be then.

(Another note: Pumbaa's referring to the episodes of their show that had Simba with them that you can watch on Dailymotion because you guessed it, they're no longer on Youtube)

Timon: That was different because he acted the way he used to be as a cub. In fact, sometimes I wish he would go BACK to being a cub.

Pumbaa: That's a little harsh, don't you think?

Timon: Okay maybe a little.

Pumbaa: Besides, it's not that bad right? We still have each other and all our adventures we go on. Your Ma and Uncle Max often come by to visit. We even visit the human world and get into mischief there.

Timon: True but what with Simba needing us more often, we can't do much of that anymore. Maybe we should just quit working with him in the pride lands.

Pumbaa: Well, I'll ask him politely because I know he won't agree to your rudeness.

Timon: Hey!

Pumbaa: Well it's true. And oh hey look! Even more buzzards! Let's go get them for old time's sake.

Timon: Oh sure and find someone who grows up to be just like Simba nowadays? Ha! Not gonna happen. Let's go on a virtual safari instead.

Pumbaa: Oh, you mean the one where you trip and fall into the fire pit and everybody laughs at you?

Timon: Nonononono.

Pumbaa: Oh, then it's the one where we're on a ride which goes horribly wrong and THEN everybody laughs at you.

Timon: Umm... Alright fine. Bowling for buzzards it is.

Pumbaa: Yay!

Timon: But it's your fault if who we find is like Simba.

Pumbaa: Okay!

*They charge towards the buzzards yelling war cries just like in the first movie*

Timon: Get out! Get out! Get outta here! And stay out! (Throws rock at them flying off) Stinking greedy buzzards! You could have at least wait till whoever you found is dead! (Pause) It's not dead, is it?

Pumbaa: No but you'd better come look. See if it still has a pulse.

Timon: Alrighty. Here we go again. (Sniffs Sunrise) Yep. Still breathing. Better get a look at her face and...YIKES! It's...it's...IT'S A HORSE! AND IT MIGHT EAT US! QUICK PUMBAA! BACK TO THE JUNGLE AND PRETEND THIS NEVER HAPPENED!

Pumbaa: Why? What's wrong with horses? They're cute. And so's this one. Poor thing all alone. I'll bet she got lost. Can we kee...

Timon: NO! ABSOLUTLEY NOT! A lion cub, maybe! An alligator you mistook for an egg you laid, maybe! (he's referring to their TV series episode ''Never Everglades'') A horse?! NO!

Pumbaa: Why not?

Timon: Why not? I'll show ya why not! (Grabs his tablet and shows Pumbaa a thing about how dangerous horses are on ) According to this Pumbaa, horse and ponies represent a potential danger to humans. Maybe even animals! Like us!

Pumbaa: But...

Timon: The key word here Pumbaa is potiential! Potiential I tells ya! They're bodies outweigh most people by up to 7 or 8 times our avg mass. If they roll over onto you, step on you, or even FALL on you, you could be crushed to death or suffer internal injuries...

Pumbaa: Timon. I can read perfectly fine. You don't have to tell me what it says.

Timon: Well you get the point!

Pumbaa: But we can't turn our backs on the little guy!

Timon: Wanna bet? Who's the brains of this outfit anyway?

Pumbaa: Umm...

Timon: My point exactly. Okay, we're outta here!

Pumbaa: But Timon, we took care of Simba when he was a cub and you refused at first thinking he'll eat us but he didn't. He was on our side, so maybe so shall this horsey thing.

Timon: Okay fine. Let's just get her to some shade.

*End of this scene/chapter. Hope you like*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: (Dede42 is lying on the couch in the writers studio as the last truck drives away with the colorful seep, and she sighs when there is a knock on the door.)

Dede42: Just when I lie down. Come in!

Discord: (opens the door) Hello, Dede42.

Dede42: Um, shouldn't you be tormenting Thanos?

Discord: Oh, I was, but Sunrise Blossom suggested that I send the fake Infinity Gauntlet elsewhere, and so Thanos is currently heading to Nottingham to track down Prince John and Sir Hiss.

(Cutscene to Nottingham, where Thanos is chasing Prince John and Sir. Hiss around the town while all of the inhabitants hide in their homes and watch.)

Thanos: Hand over that Gauntlet right now!

Prince John: No! It appeared in my carriage and it's my!

Sir Hiss: Ssire, I - I think you sshould give it back to him!

Prince John: No! It's mine! All mine!

(Cutscene back to the writers studio and Dede42 has a stunned expression on her face.)

Dede42: Seriously, Discord? If you didn't want to keep tormenting Thanos, I could've told you to send the fake Gauntlet to Hawaii, and put in the volcano that's currently erupting, and Thanos could've gotten a serious hot foot!

Discord: (actually blushes) Oopsie. Should I go retrieve the Gauntlet and do that?

Dede42: Nah, let Thanos chase them around a few more hours and then you can send the Gauntlet to this location instead. (She hands him a folded piece of paper.)

Discord: (opens the paper, reads what's on it, and grins evilly) Ooh! I'll be sure to do that! (Disappears with a cackle.)

*So, Timon and Pumbaa have just taken Sunrise to some shade. And what's the first thing they do to wake her up from unconsciousness? Yep! You guessed it! Splash water in her face! And what a surpise! It works*

Sunrise Blossom: Huh? Wha-? Please, five more minutes mommy? I don't wanna get up yet.

Pumbaa: Look! It's waking up!

Timon: I can see that Captain Obvious.

Sunrise Blossom: (rubs her eyes. Because she just woke up, her vision is a little blurred) A talking moongoose...

Timon: HEY!

Sunrise Blossom: And a big thing with tusks? (Yawns) I must be dreaming. (Goes back to sleep nearly squashing Timon who just barely makes it and hides in a nearby bush)

Timon: What did I tell ya Pumbaa? Horses can crush us to death if we ain't careful! Now come on! Let's go! We've got lives to live.

Pumbaa: Hey now. Don't fall asleep. Please wake up. We rescued you. You nearly died.

Timon: Pumbaa?! What do you think you're doing?!

Pumbaa: Timon, not everything you read on the internet is true. I mean, horses aren't terribly dangerous if you approach them with kindness and use your head to minimise the danger.

Timon: Oh really. Where'd you read that?

Pumbaa: The internet.

Timon: Why am I not suprised?

Sunrise Blossom: (wakes up from getting splashed again) Oh! My head! Ow! I think my hooves are sore from kicking that rock. Where am I?

Timon: You okay kid?

Sunrise Blossom: (taking in her surroundings and not noticing Timon and Pumbaa yet) I guess so.

Pumbaa: You nearly died out there from the heat!

Timon: And don't forget those buzzards! Boy, talk about overkill. But not to worry, being the smart, brave and devilishly handsome by I am, I saved you all by myself...

Pumbaa: Ahem.

Timon: Alright, alright. I admit it, Pumbaa helped...a little...again.

Sunrise Blossom: Pumbaa. Where have I heard that name before? In fact, this place looks pretty familair. I just can't put my hoof on what this...(realises who she's talking to and where she is) Timon? Pumbaa? Is that you?

Pumbaa: Wow Timon! She knows us!

Timon: That makes things WORSE! Who are you? You're not a spy are you? You're not working with that Quint guy or that big bear Smoulder who follows us around everywhere threatening to hurt us are you?

Sunrise Blossom: No. I'm not. I'm just...

Timon: Well, I ain't giving up without a fight! (Pulls out a rocket launcher behind his back) Goodbye spy!

Sunrise Blossom: Yikes! (Hides in a nearby bush)

Pumbaa: TIMON NO! (Jumps on Timon just as he pulls the trigger. And the bullet goes miles and miles away)

*Where do YOU think the bullet went? Well, considering what episode of MLP this takes place during, it's pretty obvious ain't it. Meanwhile back in Ponyville where it's STILL stormy and Twilight, AJ and Rarity have gone to bed early for some reason...*

Applejack: I've been tryin' mah darndest to get along.

Rarity: No, it was I who has been trying MY best.

Twilight Sparkle: Well I hope you're happy. Both of you! You've ruined my very first slumber party. The makeover, the s'mores, Truth or Dare, the pillow fight i mean, is there anything else that can possibly go wrong?!

*Just then a loud thunderclap happened and then a rocket from a rocket launcher appeared out of nowhere and struck a nearby tree. Gee, I wonder who could have caused that? Cut back to Timon, Pumbaa and Sunrise.*

Pumbaa: TIMON! I'm surprised at you! Nearly killing who was literally just saved! That's a new low even for you.

Timon: What? I told ya she was dangerous? She knows us! She has to be a spy!

Sunrise Blossom: But I'm not a spy. The only reason i know you two is because back where I live, I have DVDs of all my favourite films. Lion King movies included. That's how i know you too. Sorry for making you think otherwise. Can we start over?

Pumbaa: Well, of course we can. It's a pleasure to meet you miss. We won't hurt you. (Glares at Timon) Right Timon?

Timon: Well, I'm out of rockets to go in this launcher so...

Pumbaa: Timon!

Timon: Okay, we won't hurt you! Geez!

Pumbaa: So, what's your name.

Sunrise Blossom: I'm Sunrise Blossom. I have a disability that limits me in certain ways such as social reasons and sensitive hearing. I'm also very good at making potions. And on occasion, invent some stuff which I've learned from watching Wallace and Gromit DVDs.

Timon: Potions, huh?

Pumbaa: At a young age too?

Sunrise Blossom: Mmm-hmm. It definitely surprised my sister, my parents, my classmates, everyone else I know. That's for sure.

Pumbaa: Wait, you have a family? Shouldn't you be getting back home?

Timon: I hope you're not here because YOU had a bad past. I know Simba did.

Sunrise Blossom: Oh no. Don't worry. My family's alive. You see, back where I live, there was a huge storm going on. I was out at Canterlot...

Timon and Pumbaa: Canterlot?

Sunrise Blossom: Yep. I was there getting some more supplies for me Apothecary and potions with my friend Spike, who just so happens to be a very friendly dragon. He's very frightened of storms you see. I don't mind them much but they can be very loud for someone with sensitive hearing. So he ran away trying to find somewhere safe, I tried to chase after him and the next thing I knew, I got hopelessly lost in the wet, tripped over a rock and somehow ended up here. And being honest, I like it here because I already know you too.

Timon: (whispers) I still think she's a spy.

Pumbaa: Timon! You don't want to set a bad example!

Timon: Sorry.

Sunrise Blossom: It's okay. I understand. Meeting someone you don't know who automatically knows who YOU are must be very strange. I understand why you nearly tried killing me. Anyway, I must find my way back soon. My sister and everyone will wonder where I am.

Pumbaa: Do you have time to have a look around our home for a while before you go?

Sunrise Blossom: Boy! Would I? You bet!

Timon: Mmm-hmm. And special occasions like this call for a very certain special song. Ready Pumbaa?

Pumbaa: Always ready!

Timon: Sing along if ya know the words. Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase.

Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!

Timon: It means no worries, for the rest of your days.

Both: It's our problem free philosophy!

Timon: Hakuna Matata!

Sunrise Blossom: Boy, do I love this song?

Pumbaa: Yeah, we sing it a lot.

Timon: As well as other songs we've often heard from cartoons and stuff.

Pumbaa: Now Sunrise, since you already know MY backstory, wanna hear Timon's?

Sunrise Blossom: Yeah, what was your past like Timon?

Timon: I'm glad you asked Sunrise. Why, when I was a young meerkat!

Pumbaa: WHEN HE WAS A YOUNG MEERKAAAAAAAAAAAT!

Timon: (cleans out his ears) Very nice.

Sunrise Blossom: Not too loud please Pumbaa. I have sensitive hearing, remember?

Pumbaa: Sorry.

Timon: I worked in the colony payin' my dues, accepting without question the prevailing views that a meerkat's life is one long grind.

Pumbaa: That sounds rough.

Timon: Digging holes! Standing guard till it crossed my mind! I was wrong!

Pumbaa: He was wrong!

Timon: And all along!

Pumbaa: All along!

Timon: All that I needed!

Pumbaa: What did ya need?

Timon: Was to have heeded!

Pumbaa: Come on! Sing along!

Both: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze!

Sunrise Blossom: It means no worries, for the rest of your days.

Timon: Yeah, sing it Sunny!

Both: It's our problem free...

Pumbaa: Philosophy!

All: Hakuna Matata!

Sunrise Blossom: Wow! This song certainly does lift your spirits! And it's very catchy I'll add.

Timon: I know right?

Sunrise Blossom: So, I know what you two get up to from watching your movies, but what do you guys often do for fun?

Pumbaa: We have plenty to do.

Timon: Come on! We'll show ya!

*Timon and Pumbaa lead Sunrise to a waterfall*

Sunrise Blossom: (gasps in awe) Wow! It's so beautiful! It looks just like a huge swimming pool lake!

Pumbaa: Last one in is a rotten mook! (Jumps in water)

Timon: Hold on Pumbaa! That's my line! (Jumps in after Pumbaa)

Sunrise Blossom: Wait for me you guys! (Jumps in after them)

*Cut to a montage of all three of them having some good old Timon and Pumbaa styled fun. Playing together, swimming, you name it.*

A/N: And that's a wrap! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: (Dede42 is in the writers studio and is getting ready to type when there is a knock and both Sunrise Blossom and Pinkie Pie enter.)

Dede42: Hey, guys.

Sunrise Blossom: Hey, are you feeling better?

Dede42: Yeah, I am, and I'm about to write the ending for "Look Before You Sleep" from your point of view, Sunny.

Sunrise Blossom: Cool! So, Roleplayer98 wanted us to talk about you about how Pinkie is treated in some of the stories like Swarm of the Century.

Pinkie Pie: Yup, and we're thinking that our friends really don't like me when they say how random I am, and when it comes to Maude not liking parties and Rainbow not liking pies.

Dede42: Well, I've seen those episodes and I can say that your friends do like you Pinkie, and when it comes to Maude, I think she's just one of those ponies who enjoys small social events over big loud events. She does enjoy spending time with you, Pinkie, and she does make a point of being home for Hearth's Warming every year, right?

Pinkie Pie: You're right she does! But what about Rainbow Dash not liking pies?

Dede42: I've been thinking about that, too, and my theory is that the reason Rainbow isn't big on pies is probably because she had a bad experience with eating a pie once. I'm not a big fan of tuna having eaten too many tuna casseroles when I was a kid, and that happen when my mom was recovering from a surgery and our neighbors kept bringing tuna casseroles for a whole week. Your friends _really_ do like you, Pinkie, and they express it in different ways.

Sunrise Blossom: Those are all good points, Pinkie. What do you think?

Pinkie Pie: I completely agree with all those points. And Rainbow Dash did offer to eat that disgusting pie she'd made in order to prove her friendship, and Maude does tend to attend small events over big events. Thanks!

Dede42: No problem, now, want to help me wrap up this story?

Sunrise Blossom and Pinkie Pie: Sure!

In the jungle, Sunrise Blossom was laughing and having fun with Timon and Pumbaa, who had been a bit disappointed when she declined their offers of bugs and grubs, and had been relieved to see that she preferred vegetables over meat. However, she was feeling homesick and was hoping to find a way to return to Equestria, her family, and her friends.

"Berry for your thoughts?" Pumbaa asked the orange unicorn, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, just trying to figure out how to get home is all," Sunrise Blossom admitted. "I know my magic can work here, but I'm still not sure of how I ended up here in the first place."

"Oh," said Pumbaa. "Maybe Rafiki can help."

Just then, Rafiki the shaman mandrill swung out of a tree, scaring them both, and he chuckled. "Someone say my name?"

"Sweet, Celestia!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed. "Uh, I'm guessing you're Rafiki?"

"Yes I am, and I can show you way back home, Miss Blossom," Rafiki replied. "Follow, Rafiki, he'll show you the way!" And he dashed off into the bushes.

Timon saw the mandrill run off and he jumped onto Pumbaa's back. "What's he doing here?" he inquired.

"Rafiki is going to show me how to get home," Sunrise Blossom informed him. "Come on!" And she chased after the mandrill.

"So much for our beetle hunt," Timon grumbled and tugged on the warthog's ears. "Onward!" And they hurried after their friend.

Although it wasn't easy to keep up with Rafiki, the trio managed to, and they eventually reached the opening to a cave. The mandrill gestured to the opening with his stick, the nutshells rattling a little. "Look in here," he instructed softly.

Swallowing a little and feeling a bit nervous since the last cave she'd been in had had a dragon in it, Sunrise Blossom cautiously entered the cave with Timon and Pumbaa. They walked down a long tunnel that eventually opened into a large cavern with a stone archway in the center, surrounded by a pool of water.

"That's it?" Timon asked, annoyed. "We followed Rafiki for _this_?"

Sunrise Blossom hushed him and crossed the short bridge to reach the archway. Examining it, she carefully touched it with her horn, and the center began glowing brightly. Startled, the orange unicorn jumped backward and almost fell into the water, but managed to retain her balance. "Whoa!"

When the portal stabilized, a tall figure came out and solidified into Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed and they hugged. "How did you know I was here?"

"When your supplies were found in the road outside the palace, I had the royal guard search for you both," the Princess explained. "They did find Spike hiding in a hole under a rock, but when there was no sign of you, Sunrise, I was worried that you've been hurt or worse until I discovered a rip in reality in the forest. With Luna's help, we were able to determine which realm you ended up in, and I contacted Rafiki to find you and bring you here."

Sunrise Blossom was happy that she could go home, but she knew she would miss her new friends, and she turned to the meerkat and the warthog. "I wish I could stay longer," she said to them, "but it's time for me to go. I hope I will get to see you both again."

"Same here, Sunny," Timon agreed and they all hugged.

"Bye, Sunny," said Pumbaa.

Smiling sadly, Sunrise Blossom went through the portal with Princess Celestia, and it closed behind them.

Spike was pacing when the archway powered up and he beamed when Sunrise Blossom came through with the Princess. "Sunny!"

"Spike!" Sunrise Blossom exclaimed and they hugged. "I'm _so_ glad that you're all right."

"I'm glad you're back, Sunny," the baby dragon replied. "And I'm sorry for running off like that."

"You're forgiven, Spike."

The next morning, after getting fresh supplies and comic books, Sunrise Blossom and Spike took the train back to Ponyville. After getting off the train and dropping the supplies off at the Apothecary, they went to the library so she could pick up Rosemary, and they were surprised to see repair work being done on one of the windows.

"Hey, Twilight, what happen?" Sunrise Blossom asked her twin.

"I had a sleepover with Rarity and Applejack," Twilight Sparkle explained, "and it was nearly a disaster since they weren't getting along. But after the top of a tree crashed through the window, they worked together to get rid of the tree, and my first ever sleepover was a success. So, how was your trip to Canterlot?" she asked as she helped pack up the cat supplies.

"Mostly uneventful," Sunrise Blossom answered and shared about her trip to a new land that hadn't been planned, but it had worked out in the end.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

* * *

(After Sunrise tells Twilight about this her trip to a new land that hadn't been planned but worked out in the end the scene ends with an iris out. Cut back to you know who in the cinema again)

Timon: Welp. There ya have it Sunny. That was what happened during the events of Look Before You Sleep. As I said before, if they showed this along with the original episode, it would be much longer than it's original 22 minute length.

Sunrise Blossom: True. Although I really wish the three of us could've shown the events of what happened while playing the episode when it was on this cinema screen earlier.

Timon: Yeah. Then I suppose you probably wouldn't have fallen asleep through it. (Like in Chapter 1 of this fanfic) Well, we've shown it now right?

Pumbaa: Hey guys. I have an idea. Why not from now on if there's an episode that doesn't have Sunrise Blossom in all of it like this one, we can show her where she is the whole time while playing said episode?

Timon: Pumbaa, you've come up with really crazy ideas in the past, but out of all the ideas you came up with, that has to be the most STUPIDEST...wait a minute! Hold on guys! I have an idea!

Pumbaa: There he goes again. Taking credit for my clever ideas.

(Cue another iris out)

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! R&R everyone!


End file.
